Question: Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. $-5.8c+4.2-3.1+1.4c$
Explanation: Combine the ${\text{coefficients}}$ of the $c$ terms, and combine the ${\text{constant}}$ terms. $\phantom{=}{-5.8}c+{4.2}{-3.1}+{1.4}c$ $=\left({-5.8}+{1.4}\right)\cdot c+{4.2}-{3.1}$ $=(-4.4)\cdot c+1.1$ $=-4.4c+1.1$ The simplified expression is $-4.4c+1.1$